pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
August 28
August 28 is the 240th day of the year (241st in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 125 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 475 – The Roman general Orestes forces western Roman Emperor Julius Nepos to flee his capital city, Ravenna. 489 – Theodoric, king of the Ostrogoths defeats Odoacer at the Battle of Isonzo, forcing his way into Italy. 663 – Silla–Tang armies crush the Baekje restoration attempt and force Yamato Japan to withdraw from Korea in the Battle of Baekgang. 1189 – Third Crusade: The Crusaders begin the Siege of Acre under Guy of Lusignan. 1521 – The Ottoman Turks occupy Belgrade. 1524 – The Kaqchikel Maya rebel against their former Spanish allies during the Spanish conquest of Guatemala. 1542 – Turkish–Portuguese War (1538–57): Battle of Wofla: The Portuguese are scattered, their leader Christovão da Gama is captured and later executed. 1565 – Pedro Menéndez de Avilés sights land near St. Augustine, Florida and founds the oldest continuously occupied European-established city in the continental United States. 1609 – Henry Hudson discovers Delaware Bay. 1619 – Election of Ferdinand II, Holy Roman Emperor. 1640 – Second Bishop's War: King Charles I's English army loses to a Scottish Covenanter force at the Battle of Newburn. 1648 – Siege of Colchester ended when Royalists Forces surrender to the Parliamentary Forces after eleven weeks, during the English Civil War. 1709 – Meidingnu Pamheiba is crowned King of Manipur. 1789 – William Herschel discovers a new moon of Saturn: Enceladus. 1810 – Battle of Grand Port: The French accept the surrender of a British Navy fleet. 1830 – The Baltimore and Ohio Railroad's new Tom Thumb steam locomotive races a horse-drawn car, presaging steam's role in US railroads. 1833 – The Slavery Abolition Act 1833 receives Royal Assent, abolishing slavery through most of the British Empire. 1845 – The first issue of Scientific American magazine is published. 1849 – After a month-long siege, Venice, which had declared itself independent as the Republic of San Marco, surrenders to Austria. 1859 – The Carrington event disrupts electrical telegraph services and causes aurora to shine so brightly that they are seen clearly over the Earth's middle latitudes. 1861 – American Civil War: Union forces attack Cape Hatteras, North Carolina in the Battle of Hatteras Inlet Batteries which lasts for two days. 1862 – American Civil War: Second Battle of Bull Run, also known as the Battle of Second Manassas. The battle ends on August 30. 1867 – The United States takes possession of the (at this point unoccupied) Midway Atoll. 1879 – Cetshwayo, last king of the Zulus, is captured by the British. 1898 – Caleb Bradham invents the carbonated soft drink that will later be called "Pepsi-Cola". 1901 – Silliman University is founded in the Philippines. The first American private school in the country. 1909 – A group of mid-level Greek Army officers launches the Goudi coup, seeking wide-ranging reforms. 1913 – Queen Wilhelmina opens the Peace Palace in The Hague. 1914 – World War I: The Royal Navy defeats the German fleet in the Battle of Heligoland Bight. 1914 – World War I: German troops take the city of Namur in Belgium. 1916 – World War I: Germany declares war on Romania. 1916 – World War I: Italy declares war on Germany. 1917 – Ten Suffragettes are arrested while picketing the White House. 1924 – The Georgian opposition stages the August Uprising against the Soviet Union. 1931 – France and the Soviet Union sign a treaty of non-aggression. 1937 – Toyota Motors becomes an independent company. 1943 – World War II: In Denmark, a general strike against the Nazi occupation starts. 1944 – World War II: Marseille and Toulon are liberated. 1953 – Nippon Television broadcasts Japan's first television show, including its first TV advertisement. 1955 – Black teenager Emmett Till is brutally murdered in Mississippi, galvanizing the nascent Civil Rights Movement. 1957 – U.S. Senator Strom Thurmond begins a filibuster to prevent the Senate from voting on Civil Rights Act of 1957; he stopped speaking 24 hours and 18 minutes later, the longest filibuster ever conducted by a single Senator. 1963 – March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom: The Reverend Martin Luther King, Jr. gives his I Have a Dream speech 1963 – Emily Hoffert and Janice Wylie are murdered in their Manhattan apartment, prompting the events that would lead to the passing of the Miranda Rights. 1963 – The Evergreen Point Floating Bridge, the longest floating bridge in the world, opens between Seattle and Medina, Washington, US. 1964 – The Philadelphia race riot begins. 1968 – Riots in Chicago, Illinois, during the Democratic National Convention. 1979 – An IRA bomb explodes at the Grote Markt in Brussels. 1988 – Ramstein air show disaster: Three aircraft of the Frecce Tricolori demonstration team collide and the wreckage falls into the crowd. Seventy-five are killed and 346 seriously injured. 1990 – Iraq declares Kuwait to be its newest province. 1990 – An F5 tornado strikes the Illinois cities of Plainfield and Joliet, killing 29 people. 1996 – Charles, Prince of Wales and Diana, Princess of Wales divorce. 1998 – Pakistan's National Assembly passes a constitutional amendment to make the "Qur'an and Sunnah" the "supreme law" but the bill is defeated in the Senate. 1998 – Second Congo War: Loyalist troops backed by Angolan and Zimbabwean forces repulse the RCD and Rwandan offensive on Kinshasa. 2003 – An electricity blackout cuts off power to around 500,000 people living in south east England and brings 60% of London's underground rail network to a halt. 2004 – Software Freedom Day is established and is firstly observed. Births 1023 – Emperor Go-Reizei of Japan (d. 1068) 1582 – Taichang Emperor of China (d. 1620) 1592 – George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, English courtier and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Buckinghamshire (d. 1628) 1612 – Marcus Zuerius van Boxhorn, Dutch linguist and scholar (d. 1653) 1667 – Louise of Mecklenburg-Güstrow (d. 1721) 1691 – Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (d. 1750) 1694 – Charlotte Christine of Brunswick-Lüneburg (d. 1715) 1714 – Duke Anthony Ulrich of Brunswick (d. 1774) 1728 – John Stark, American general (d. 1822) 1739 – Agostino Accorimboni, Italian composer (d. 1818) 1749 – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, German author, poet, playwright, and diplomat (d. 1832) 1770 – Johann Karl Simon Morgenstern, German-Livonian philologist and academic (d. 1852) 1774 – Elizabeth Ann Seton, American nun and saint, co-founded the Sisters of Charity Federation in the Vincentian-Setonian Tradition (d. 1821) 1789 – Stéphanie de Beauharnais, French wife of Charles, Grand Duke of Baden (d. 1860) 1801 – Antoine Augustin Cournot, French mathematician and philosopher (d. 1877) 1814 – Sheridan Le Fanu, Irish author (d. 1873) 1827 – Grand Duchess Catherine Mikhailovna of Russia (d. 1894) 1831 – Lucy Webb Hayes, American wife of Rutherford B. Hayes, 20th First Lady of the United States (d. 1889) 1837 – Francis, Duke of Teck (d. 1900) 1840 – Alexander Cameron Sim, Scottish-Japanese pharmacist and businessman, founded Kobe Regatta & Athletic Club (d. 1900) 1853 – Vladimir Shukhov, Russian architect and engineer, designed the Adziogol Lighthouse (d. 1939) 1859 – Matilda Howell, American archer (d. 1938) 1859 – Vittorio Sella, Italian mountaineer and photographer (d. 1943) 1867 – Umberto Giordano, Italian composer and academic (d. 1948) 1878 – George Whipple, American physician and pathologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1976) 1884 – Peter Fraser, Scottish-New Zealand journalist and politician, 24th Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1950) 1885 – Vance Palmer, Australian author, playwright, and critic (d. 1959) 1887 – August Kippasto, Estonian-Australian wrestler and poet (d. 1973) 1887 – István Kühár, Slovenian priest and politician (d. 1922) 1888 – Evadne Price, Australian actress, astrologer, and author (d. 1985) 1891 – Benno Schotz, Estonian-Scottish sculptor and engineer (d. 1984) 1894 – Karl Böhm, Austrian conductor and director (d. 1981) 1896 – Firaq Gorakhpuri, Indian author, poet, and critic (d. 1982) 1898 – Charlie Grimm, American baseball player, manager, and sportscaster (d. 1983) 1899 – Charles Boyer, French-American actor, singer, and producer (d. 1978) 1899 – Andrei Platonov, Russian author and poet (d. 1951) 1903 – Bruno Bettelheim, Austrian-American psychologist and author (d. 1990) 1904 – Secondo Campini, Italian-American engineer (d. 1980) 1904 – Leho Laurine, Estonian chess player (d. 1998) 1905 – Cyril Walters, Welsh-English cricketer (d. 1992) 1906 – John Betjeman, English poet and academic (d. 1984) 1908 – Roger Tory Peterson, American ornithologist and author (d. 1996) 1910 – Morris Graves, American painter and academic (d. 2001) 1910 – Tjalling Koopmans, Dutch-American mathematician and economist Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1985) 1911 – Joseph Luns, Dutch politician and diplomat, 5th Secretary General of NATO (d. 2002) 1913 – Robertson Davies, Canadian journalist, author, and playwright (d. 1995) 1913 – Jack Dreyfus, American businessman, founded the Dreyfus Corporation (d. 2009) 1913 – Lindsay Hassett, Australian cricketer and sportscaster (d. 1993) 1913 – Robert Irving, English conductor and director (d. 1991) 1913 – Terence Reese, English bridge player and author (d. 1996) 1913 – Richard Tucker, American tenor and actor (d. 1975) 1915 – Max Robertson, Bangladeshi-English sportscaster and author (d. 2009) 1915 – Tasha Tudor, American author and illustrator (d. 2008) 1916 – Hélène Baillargeon, Canadian singer and actress (d. 1997) 1916 – C. Wright Mills American sociologist and author (d. 1962) 1916 – Jack Vance, American author (d. 2013) 1917 – Jack Kirby, American author and illustrator (d. 1994) 1918 – L. B. Cole, American illustrator and publisher (d. 1995) 1919 – Godfrey Hounsfield, English biophysicist and engineer Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) 1921 – John Herbert Chapman, Canadian physicist and engineer (d. 1979) 1921 – Fernando Fernán Gómez, Spanish actor, director, and playwright (d. 2007) 1921 – Nancy Kulp, American actress and soldier (d. 1991) 1924 – Janet Frame, New Zealand author and poet (d. 2004) 1924 – Tony MacGibbon, New Zealand cricketer and engineer (d. 2010) 1924 – Peggy Ryan, American actress and dancer (d. 2004) 1924 – Zalman Schachter-Shalomi, Ukrainian-American rabbi and author (d. 2014) 1925 – Billy Grammer, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2011) 1925 – Donald O'Connor, American actor, singer, and dancer (d. 2003) 1925 – Philip Purser, English author and critic 1926 – Dixie Evans, American model and dancer (d. 2013) 1928 – F. William Free, American businessman (d. 2003) 1928 – Vilayat Khan, Indian sitar player and composer (d. 2004) 1929 – Ken Gampu, South African police officer and actor (d. 2003) 1929 – István Kertész, Hungarian conductor (d. 1973) 1929 – Roxie Roker, American actress (d. 1995) 1930 – Windsor Davies, English actor 1930 – Ben Gazzara, American actor, singer, and director (d. 2012) 1931 – Tito Capobianco, Argentinian director and producer 1931 – Cristina Deutekom, Dutch soprano and actress (d. 2014) 1931 – Ola L. Mize, American colonel, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 2014) 1931 – John Shirley-Quirk, English actor, singer, and educator (d. 2014) 1931 – Roger Williams, English hepatologist and academic 1932 – Andy Bathgate, Canadian ice hockey player, coach, and manager (d. 2016) 1932 – Yakir Aharonov, Israeli professor of Theoretical Physics 1933 – Philip French, English journalist, critic, and producer (d. 2015) 1933 – Patrick Kalilombe, Malawian bishop and theologian (d. 2012) 1935 – Melvin Charney, Canadian sculptor and architect (d. 2012) 1935 – Gilles Rocheleau, Canadian businessman and politician (d. 1998) 1936 – Don Denkinger, American baseball player and umpire 1938 – Maurizio Costanzo, Italian journalist and academic 1938 – Paul Martin, Canadian lawyer and politician, 21st Prime Minister of Canada 1938 – Bengt Fahlström, Swedish journalist 1939 – John Kingman, English mathematician and academic 1940 – William Cohen, American lawyer and politician, 20th United States Secretary of Defense 1940 – Ken Jenkins, American actor 1940 – Gloria Leonard, American porn actress and publisher (d. 2014) 1940 – Roger Pingeon, French cyclist 1941 – Michael Craig-Martin, Irish painter and illustrator 1941 – Sybille de Selys Longchamps, Belgian mother of Delphine Boël 1941 – Toomas Leius, Estonian tennis player and coach 1941 – John Stanley Marshall, English drummer (Nucleus, Soft Machine, and Centipede) 1941 – Paul Plishka, American opera singer 1942 – Wendy Davies, Welsh historian and academic 1942 – Sterling Morrison, American singer and guitarist (The Velvet Underground) (d. 1995) 1942 – Jorge Urosa, Venezuelan cardinal 1943 – Surayud Chulanont, Thai general and politician, 24th Prime Minister of Thailand 1943 – Robert Greenwald, American director and producer 1943 – Shuja Khanzada, Pakistani colonel and politician (d. 2015) 1943 – Lou Piniella, American baseball player and manager 1943 – David Soul, American actor and singer 1943 – Jihad Al-Atrash, Lebanese actor and voice actor 1944 – Melvin Dummar, American forger of Howard Hughes estate 1944 – Marianne Heemskerk, Dutch swimmer 1944 – Kay Parker, English porn actress and author 1945 – Bob Segarini, American-Canadian singer-songwriter (The Wackers) 1947 – Liza Wang, Hong Kong actress and singer 1948 – Vonda N. McIntyre, American author 1948 – Murray Parker, New Zealand cricketer and educator 1948 – Heather Reisman, Canadian publisher and businesswoman, founded Indigo Books and Music 1948 – Danny Seraphine, American drummer and producer (Chicago) 1948 – Elizabeth Wilmshurst, English academic and jurist 1949 – Hugh Cornwell, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Stranglers) 1949 – Svetislav Pešić, Serbian basketball player and coach 1950 – Ron Guidry, American baseball player and coach 1950 – Tony Husband, English cartoonist 1951 – Colin McAdam, Scottish footballer (d. 2013) 1951 – Wayne Osmond, American singer-songwriter and actor (The Osmonds) 1951 – Keiichi Suzuki, Japanese singer-songwriter and actor (The Beatniks) 1952 – Jacques Chagnon, Canadian educator and politician 1952 – Rita Dove, American poet and author 1952 – Guy Nadon, Canadian actor 1952 – Wendelin Wiedeking, German businessman 1953 – Ditmar Jakobs, German footballer 1953 – Tõnu Kaljuste, Estonian conductor and journalist 1954 – Katharine Abraham, American feminist economist 1954 – George M. Church, American geneticist, chemist, and engineer 1954 – John Dorahy, Australian rugby player and coach 1954 – Ravi Kanbur, Indian-English economist and academic 1956 – Luis Guzmán, Puerto Rican-American actor and producer 1956 – Steve Whiteman, American singer-songwriter (Kix and Funny Money) 1957 – Greg Clark, English businessman and politician, Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government 1957 – Ivo Josipović, Croatian lawyer, jurist, and politician, 3rd President of Croatia 1957 – George Merrill, American singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Boy Meets Girl) 1957 – Rick Rossovich, American actor 1957 – Daniel Stern, American actor and director 1957 – Ai Weiwei, Chinese sculptor and activist 1958 – Scott Hamilton, American figure skater and actor 1958 – Whip Hubley, American actor 1959 – Brian Thompson, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1960 – Dinah Cancer, American singer-songwriter (45 Grave and Dinah Cancer and the Grave Robbers) 1960 – Emma Samms, English actress 1961 – Kim Appleby, English singer-songwriter and actress (Mel and Kim) 1961 – Cliff Benson, American football player 1961 – Jennifer Coolidge, American actress 1961 – Ian Pont, English cricketer and coach 1961 – Deepak Tijori, Indian actor and director 1962 – Paul Allen, English footballer 1962 – Craig Anton, American actor and screenwriter 1962 – David Fincher, American director and producer 1963 – Regina Jacobs, American runner 1963 – Maria Gheorghiu, Romanian folk singer-songwriter 1964 – Kaj Leo Johannesen, Faroese footballer and politician, 12th Prime Minister of the Faroe Islands 1965 – Satoshi Tajiri, Japanese video game designer, founded Game Freak 1965 – Amanda Tapping, Canadian actress, director, and producer 1965 – Shania Twain, Canadian singer-songwriter 1966 – Priya Dutt, Indian social worker and politician 1966 – Yoko Takahashi, Japanese singer 1967 – Jamie Osborne, English jockey and trainer 1968 – Billy Boyd, Scottish actor and singer 1969 – Jack Black, American actor, singer, guitarist, and producer (Tenacious D) 1969 – Mary McCartney, English photographer and activist 1969 – Jason Priestley, Canadian-American actor, director, and producer 1969 – Pierre Turgeon, Canadian-American ice hockey player 1970 – Melina Aslanidou, German-Greek singer-songwriter 1970 – Sherrié Austin, Australian-American actress and singer 1970 – Rick Recht, American singer-songwriter 1971 – Shane Andrews, American baseball player 1971 – Todd Eldredge, American figure skater and coach 1971 – Janet Evans, American swimmer 1971 – Raúl Márquez, Mexican-American boxer and sportscaster 1972 – Ravindu Shah, Kenyan cricketer 1972 – Jay Witasick, American baseball player and coach 1973 – J. August Richards, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1973 – Matthew John Armstrong, American actor 1973 – Kirby Morrow, Canadian actor 1974 – Johan Andersson, Swedish game designer and programmer 1974 – Takahito Eguchi, Japanese pianist and composer 1974 – Carsten Jancker, German footballer and manager 1975 – Jamie Cureton, English footballer 1975 – Gareth Farrelly, Irish footballer and manager 1975 – Hamish McLachlan, Australian television personality 1976 – Acel Bisa, Filipino singer-songwriter (Moonstar88) 1976 – Federico Magallanes, Uruguayan footballer 1978 – Jess Margera, American drummer (CKY, Foreign Objects, Viking Skull, and The Company Band) 1979 – Shaila Dúrcal, Spanish singer-songwriter 1979 – Robert Hoyzer, German footballer and referee 1979 – Kristen Hughes, Australian netball player 1979 – Markus Pröll, German footballer 1979 – Ruth Riley, American basketball player 1980 – Antony Hämäläinen, Finnish singer-songwriter (Meridian Dawn and Armageddon) 1980 – Debra Lafave, American educator and sex offender 1980 – Jaakko Ojaniemi, Finnish decathlete 1980 – Carly Pope, Canadian actress and producer 1980 – Jonathan Reynolds, English lawyer and politician 1981 – Matt Alrich, American lacrosse player 1981 – Kezia Dugdale, Scottish politician 1981 – Martin Erat, Czech ice hockey player 1981 – Daniel Gygax, Swiss footballer 1981 – Raphael Matos, Brazilian race car driver 1981 – Kelly Misa, Filipino model and actress 1981 – Jake Owen, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1981 – Ahmed Talbi, Moroccan footballer 1981 – Agata Wróbel, Polish weightlifter 1982 – Anderson Silva de França, Brazilian footballer 1982 – Gionna Cabrera, Filipino model, Binibining Pilipinas-Universe 2005 1982 – Kevin McNaughton, Scottish footballer 1982 – Thiago Motta, Brazilian-Italian footballer 1982 – LeAnn Rimes, American singer-songwriter and actress 1982 – Kelly Thiebaud, American actress 1982 – Karanvir Bohra, Indian actor 1983 – Ashley Hansen, Australian footballer 1983 – Alfonso Herrera, Mexican actor and singer (RBD) 1983 – Kimberly Kane, American porn actress and director 1983 – Lasith Malinga, Sri Lankan cricketer 1983 – Luke McAlister, New Zealand rugby player 1983 – Lilli Schwarzkopf, German heptathlete 1984 – Michael Galeota, American actor (d. 2016) 1984 – Sarah Roemer, American actress 1985 – Ashlyne Huff, American singer-songwriter 1986 – Sarah Christophers, Australian-Filipino actress 1986 – Jeff Green, American basketball player 1986 – Armie Hammer, American actor 1986 – Tommy Hanson, American baseball player (d. 2015) 1986 – Simon Mannering, New Zealand rugby player 1986 – Gilad Shalit, Israeli soldier and journalist 1986 – Florence Welch, English singer-songwriter (Florence and the Machine) 1987 – Caleb Moore, American snowmobile racer (d. 2013) 1989 – César Azpilicueta, Spanish footballer 1989 – Valtteri Bottas, Finnish race car driver 1989 – Jo Kwon, South Korean singer, dancer, and actor (2AM) 1989 – Cassadee Pope, American singer-songwriter (Hey Monday) 1990 – Katie Findlay, Canadian actress 1990 – Bojan Krkić, Spanish footballer 1991 – Felicio Brown Forbes, German footballer 1991 – Kyle Massey, American actor and rapper 1991 – Andreja Pejić, Bosnian-Australian model 1992 – Max Collins, American-Filipino model and actress 1992 – Gabriela Drăgoi, Romanian gymnast 1992 – Bismack Biyombo, Congolese basketball player 1993 – Jakub Sokolík, Czech footballer 1993 – Sora Amamiya, Japanese voice actress and singer 1994 – Felix Jaehn, German DJ and producer 1994 – Junior Malanda, Belgian footballer (d. 2015) 1997 – Emilia McCarthy, Canadian actress and dancer 1999 – Prince Nikolai of Denmark 2001 – Anna Trincher, Ukrainian singer 2003 – Quvenzhané Wallis, American actress and singer Deaths 388 – Magnus Maximus, Roman emperor (b. 335) 430 – Augustine of Hippo, Algerian bishop, theologian, and saint (b. 354) 476 – Orestes, Roman general and politician 632 – Fatimah, Saudi Arabian daughter of Muhammad (b. 605) 770 – Empress Kōken of Japan (b. 718) 876 – Louis the German, Frankish king (b. 804) 1481 – Afonso V of Portugal (b. 1432) 1645 – Hugo Grotius, Dutch playwright, philosopher, and jurist (b. 1583) 1648 – George Lisle, English general (b. 1610) 1648 – Charles Lucas, English general (b. 1613) 1654 – Axel Oxenstierna, Swedish lawyer and politician, Lord High Chancellor of Sweden (b. 1583) 1678 – John Berkeley, 1st Baron Berkeley of Stratton, English soldier and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1602) 1735 – Edwin Stead, English landowner and cricketer (b. 1701) 1757 – David Hartley, English psychologist and philosopher (b. 1705) 1784 – Junípero Serra, Spanish-American priest and missionary (b. 1713) 1793 – Adam Philippe, Comte de Custine, French general (b. 1740) 1805 – Alexander Carlyle, Scottish church leader and author (b. 1722) 1818 – Jean Baptiste Point du Sable, American fur trader, founded Chicago (b. 1750) 1820 – Andrew Ellicott, American surveyor and urban planner (b. 1754) 1839 – William Smith, English geologist and engineer (b. 1769) 1888 – Julius Krohn, Finnish poet and journalist (b. 1835) 1891 – Robert Caldwell, English missionary and linguist (b. 1814) 1900 – Henry Sidgwick, English economist and philosopher (b. 1838) 1903 – Frederick Law Olmsted, American journalist and architect, co-designed Central Park (b. 1822) 1919 – Adolf Schmal, Austrian fencer and cyclist (b. 1872) 1933 – Helen Dunbar, American actress (b. 1863) 1934 – Edgeworth David, Welsh-Australian geologist and explorer (b. 1858) 1943 – Georg Hellat, Estonian architect (b. 1870) 1943 – Boris III of Bulgaria (b. 1894) 1955 – Emmett Till, American murder victim (b. 1941) 1959 – Bohuslav Martinů, Czech-American composer and educator (b. 1890) 1965 – Giulio Racah, Italian-Israeli physicist and mathematician (b. 1909) 1970 – Theophanis Lamboukas, Greek-French actor and singer (b. 1936) 1971 – Reuvein Margolies, Israeli author and scholar (b. 1889) 1972 – Prince William of Gloucester (b. 1941) 1975 – Fritz Wotruba, Austrian sculptor (b. 1907) 1976 – Anissa Jones, American actress (b. 1958) 1978 – Bruce Catton, American historian and journalist (b. 1899) 1978 – Robert Shaw, English actor, screenwriter, and author (b. 1927) 1981 – Béla Guttmann, Hungarian footballer, coach, and manager (b. 1900) 1982 – Geoff Chubb, South African cricketer (b. 1911) 1984 – Muhammad Naguib, Egyptian general and politician, 1st President of Egypt (b. 1901) 1985 – Ruth Gordon, American actress and screenwriter (b. 1896) 1986 – Russell Lee, American photographer and journalist (b. 1903) 1987 – John Huston, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1906) 1988 – Jean Marchand, Canadian union leader and politician, 43rd Secretary of State for Canada (b. 1918) 1988 – Max Shulman, American author and screenwriter (b. 1919) 1989 – John Steptoe, American author and illustrator (b. 1950) 1990 – Willy Vandersteen, Belgian author and illustrator (b. 1913) 1991 – Alekos Sakellarios, Greek director and screenwriter (b. 1913) 1993 – William Stafford, American poet and academic (b. 1914) 1995 – Earl W. Bascom, American rodeo performer and painter (b. 1906) 1995 – Michael Ende, German anthroposophist and author (b. 1929) 1995 – Carl Giles, English cartoonist (b. 1916) 2003 – Brian Douglas Wells, American delivery man (b. 1956) 2005 – Jacques Dufilho, French actor (b. 1914) 2005 – Esther Szekeres, Hungarian-Australian mathematician and academic (b. 1910) 2005 – George Szekeres, Hungarian-Australian mathematician and academic (b. 1911) 2006 – Heino Lipp, Estonian shot putter and discus thrower (b. 1922) 2006 – Benoît Sauvageau, Canadian educator and politician (b. 1963) 2006 – Melvin Schwartz, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1932) 2007 – Arthur Jones, American businessman, founded Nautilus, Inc. and MedX Corporation (b. 1926) 2007 – Hilly Kristal, American businessman, founded CBGB (b. 1932) 2007 – Paul MacCready, American engineer and businessman, founded AeroVironment (b. 1925) 2007 – Antonio Puerta, Spanish footballer (b. 1984) 2007 – Francisco Umbral, Spanish journalist and author (b. 1935) 2007 – Miyoshi Umeki, Japanese-American actress (b. 1929) 2008 – Phil Hill, American race car driver (b. 1927) 2009 – Adam Goldstein, American drummer, DJ, and producer (Crazy Town and TRV$DJAM) (b. 1973) 2010 – William P. Foster, American bandleader and educator (b. 1919) 2011 – Bernie Gallacher, English footballer (b. 1967) 2012 – Said Afandi al-Chirkawi, Russian spiritual leader (b. 1937) 2012 – Rhodes Boyson, English educator and politician (b. 1925) 2012 – Shulamith Firestone, Canadian-American activist and author (b. 1945) 2012 – Dick McBride, American author, poet, and playwright (b. 1928) 2012 – Saul Merin, Polish-Israeli ophthalmologist and academic (b. 1933) 2012 – Ramón Sota, Spanish golfer (b. 1938) 2013 – John Bellany, Scottish painter and academic (b. 1942) 2013 – Lorella Cedroni, Italian political scientist and philosopher (b. 1961) 2013 – Edmund B. Fitzgerald, American businessman (b. 1926) 2013 – Murray Gershenz, American actor (b. 1922) 2013 – Frank Pulli, American baseball player and umpire (b. 1935) 2013 – Barry Stobart, English footballer (b. 1938) 2013 – Rafael Díaz Ycaza, Ecuadorian journalist, author, and poet (b. 1925) 2013 – Larry Pennell, American motion picture and television actor (b. 1928) 2014 – Glenn Cornick, English bass guitarist (Jethro Tull and Paris) (b. 1947) 2014 – Hal Finney, American cryptographer and programmer (b. 1956) 2014 – Ivan Ivančić, Croatian shot putter and coach (b. 1937) 2014 – Bill Kerr, South African-Australian actor (b. 1922) 2014 – John Anthony Walker, American soldier and spy (b. 1937) 2015 – Al Arbour, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (b. 1932) 2015 – Mark Krasniqi, Kosovan ethnographer, poet, and translator (b. 1920) 2015 – Nelson Shanks, American painter and educator (b. 1937) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Augustine of Hippo Hermes Moses the Black August 28 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Emancipation Day can fall, while August 3 is the latest; celebrated on Thursday before the 1st Monday in August (Bermuda) Feast of the Mother of God (Eastern Orthodox Church, a public holiday in the Republic of Macedonia, Serbia, and Georgia) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to August 28. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:August